


Well This is Unexpected

by imissmaeberry



Series: Ouran Prompts [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow King starts to feel things he's never felt for you - and he's not sure what he's supposed to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This is Unexpected

When one of your close friends begged you to accompany her to the Host Club after school, you weren’t entirely sure what to expect - all you knew was that nearly the entire female population of Ouran was in love with them and screeched and wailed whenever you announced that you hadn’t been yet.

So, on a beautiful autumn day when you would have  _much_  rather have taken a walk through the park to see the changing trees, you find yourself being ushered by your friend into an unused music room. She’s squealing and talking at a hundred miles a minute, but she’s excited so you try to be to.

You’re greeted by Kyoya Ootori, who’s a grade ahead of you but notorious for being the one who really runs this club - whatever this club is. He says hello to your companion like they’re old friends, and then turns to you.

“Hello there, ____-san, isn’t it?” He asks, and you get the feeling that he’s only asking to be polite and that he knows exactly who you are. It’s a tad unsettling, but it’s too soon for you to decide if it’s good or bad. You nod, telling him that your first name is fine, and he hums in acknowledgement, making a note on his pad. “So tell me, what kind of host would you like to see?” 

You blink up at him, confusion evident on your face. Your friend had been so excited when you’d agreed to come that she’d mostly squealed and ignored your questions about exactly what happened there, you queries mostly met with “Ohhh, don’t worry about! Oh my gosh, you’re gonna love it! I can’t wait!” or some variation thereof. “I’m sorry, I don’t really understand exactly what’s happening here. My friend asked me to join her, but didn’t really tell me what you guys did.”

“Well then allow me to clarify. Here at the Host Club, girls, and occasionally male students, come to us to be treated to tea and conversation with the host of their choice. Occasionally, we have theme days where the Hosts will cosplay and food is served accordingly.” As he finishes speaking, the two of you are joined by Tamaki, who immediately takes your hand in his. 

“Well, Kyoya, who is this precious flower? A newcomer? Welcome to the Host Club, my dear! Do you have a preference? Perhaps the princely type, like myself? Or maybe the devilish type?” He gestures towards a table where the Hitachiin twins are sitting, surrounded by squealing girls whose faces were several different shades of pink, most likely caused by whatever quasi-incestuous act they were pulling now. You roll your eyes and shake your head. “They’re in my class, and they seem nice, but their shtick isn’t really my thing. Thank you though.”

Tamaki nodded emphatically, turning you dramatically to another side of the room where girls are crowding around Mori and Honey. “What about the boy Lolita type? Or the strong, silent type?” 

You cringe a bit. “I mean, they seem wonderful, but I’d rather be able to have a conversation with someone, and the cutesy type isn’t exactly my thing. I’m so sorry.”

It’s when you say this that Tamaki grips your hand even harder, fire in his eyes. “Do not worry, my sweet flower, we will find you the perfect host!” He turns to Kyoya, and it appears that he meant to ask him something, but suddenly your hand is being released and Tamaki is taking Kyoya and shoving him forward, towards you. “What about our cool type, hmmm my flower? Does this tickle your fancy?”

You take a good, hard look at Kyoya - who appears charming and incredibly annoyed at the same time - and take note of his strong, handsome features and air of mystery. You decide then and there to make it your mission to decode the ‘Cool’ host, whatever it takes. “If you wouldn’t mind, Kyoya, I think that would be  _quite_ nice.”

He smiles, exuding charm, “Why of course.”

* * *

 

Over the next few months, you request Kyoya each time you deign to visit the Host Club. 

In that time, you learn quite a deal about him: his position in the club, a few things about his childhood, and even his status as the third son and his drive to surpass his brothers - something you find incredibly attractive, especially with the way his eyes shine when he speaks about his goals.

And maybe, just maybe, you could swear that each time you come to see him his smile is a little more genuine than the time before - although maybe it’s just a mix of hope and your growing attraction to him

For Kyoya, your presence is growing problematic. 

Not because he dislikes you or finds your presence annoying - quite the opposite, really. 

In the time the two of you have spent together, it’s come to his attention that you’re also  _incredibly_  attractive. The way your eyes sparkle when you laugh at something he’s said, and your  _laugh,_  the sound alone makes his heart jump and pound in his chest. 

It doesn’t help that you’re incredibly sharp-witted and kind as well, able to keep up with any quips and remarks he makes. 

His sleepless night become plagued with thoughts of you, of holding your hand and kissing you, even in public, just to show that you are  _his-_

He always catches himself when his thoughts turn there, has to remind himself that you’re not  _his_ , and thinking that always makes his chest hurt and throat catch because it’s unfair.

He finds himself distracted with thoughts of you even in class, thinking about what you’re doing right at that moment, hoping you’re surrounded only by your girl friends - ever jealous, even if you aren’t his.

But he knows - or thinks he knows - that his feelings aren’t reciprocated, because a kind, beautiful person like you could never want to be with him, regardless of how often you requested him or sought his presence at the Club’s events, because he sees himself as callous and selfish and undeserving.

So when you make your way to Music Room #3 after school one day and Tamaki informs you that Kyoya isn’t taking any requests for the foreseeable future, you can’t help but wonder if you’ve done something wrong. There’s a dull pain in your chest and tears prick at your eyes, threatening to fall. When Tamaki asks if you’d like to see anyone else, you simply shake your head, trying to hold yourself together before thanking Tamaki and leaving.

From where he was hiding, cursing his cowardice, Kyoya can see the frown on your face and the way your eyes had reddened from holding back tears and his chest positively  _aches,_ knowing that your sadness is his fault. 

You don’t see each other again until the Host Club’s next event, their annual dance party thrown in time to see the cherry blossoms blooming. You’d been hesitant about coming - worried you’d run into Kyoya and say something you’d regret.

He watches you dance with your friends, and when Haruhi steps in to spin you around the dance floor, and then Hikaru and then Kaoru, he can’t deny the jealousy gnawing away at his insides and strides over to where you and Kaoru are dancing. He puts on his most charming face, but Kaoru knows him well enough to detect the threatening tone when he asks, “May I cut in?”

Kaoru nods hastily and makes a break for it, leaving Kyoya to take your hand and continue the dance. You refuse to look at him for fear of breaking down, which makes him feel as though he’s been stabbed straight through the heart.

“You look amazing,” he says after a while, because your silence is killing him, not to mention it’s true.

“Thank you,” you reply softly, glancing up at him. “It’s nice to see you again, Kyoya, it’s been a while.”

He can hear the sadness in your voice. “Ah, yes, I’m very sorry about that…I was dealing with some medical issues.”

Instantly your eyes flick up to his face, full of worry. “Are you alright? I hadn’t heard anything about your being sick.”

He shakes his head, hoping his voice has as much reassurance as he wills it to, “Er, yes, I’m alright, so to speak. The doctor wasn’t very competent.” He flashes back to his appointment - which was mostly him screaming at the doctor who was assuring him that nothing was wrong and that his heart was  _just fine._  

_“Ootori-sama, there seems to be nothing wrong with your heart at all.” The doctor showed Kyoya the charts, all tests had come back negative._

_“Then explain to me why my chest always hurts and my heart feels like it’s in a vice! That whenever I think about…someone, my heart swells and beats faster and then shrivels up because I’m not good enough?”  
_

_The doctor had chuckled. “Ootori-sama, if you don’t mind my saying, it sounds to me like you’re in love.”_

Sighing, Kyoya turns back to look at you, a mixed expression on his face. His heart is beating a thousand miles a minute, his throat is dry and he’s incredibly  _nervous,_  he realizes, because he’s holding your hand and somehow this hadn’t occurred to him until this very moment. Suddenly, everything is too hot, and too fast, and he freezes where he stands. 

“Kyoya?” You ask, looking up at him, worried again. You reach a hand up to feel at his forehead, feeling for fever, and he jerks back, away and out of your reach. 

“Excuse me,” he mumbles, suddenly striding away from you. But you’re not letting him get away this time, not after you’ve missed him like a part of yourself was gone these last few weeks. You chase after him, grabbing onto his arm and turning him towards you.

“Kyoya, please, will you tell me what’s wrong? Let me help you!”

Suddenly he’s overcome with a mixture of hot and cold flashes and he’s pretty sure he’s sweating, and you’re looking up at him with such a beautiful face, marred by your worries and his throat is drying up, the words are caught on his tongue and his hands are  _shaking_ , and he can’t help but think about how nervous he is and he’s never felt this way before, not about anyone, and he can’t look at you when he blurts, “I love you,” but it comes out cracked and warbled due to his throat so he clears it, gaining confidence now that the words have finally left his mouth, and he repeats, “I love you,____.”

You blink up at him, taking a moment for his words to  _really_  sink in, before the worry is erased from your face and is replaced with absolute adoration and happiness, and you’re all smiles when you ask, “Is that what was wrong? You avoided me because you’re in love with me? Kyoya, you’re something else!”

You don’t realize you haven’t exactly returned the sentiment until you see the absolutely crushed look on his face - hidden behind a look of calm, but his eyes are more expressive than he knows - and you gasp. “Oh! Kyoya, I love you too! I thought you’ve known that!” You reach up onto your toes and place a kiss on his cheek, “I have for quite some time now.”

His heart is soaring in his chest because despite everything, you’ve just admitted that _you’re in love with him,_  and nothing else matters, and his normal confidence is immediately restored with your confession. “Then why don’t we find somewhere secluded and we can make up for lost time, hmmm?”

“Now that’s the Kyoya I know and love.”


End file.
